FIFTY SHADES OF ADVENTURE-Christian and Anastasia's honeymoon
by JMVail
Summary: We know how Ana and Christian spent their last few days in southern France, but what about London and Paris? How do they react as newlyweds? How does Ana cope with being married to her Fifty Shades? Surely even happily married honeymooners have drama...right?
1. Chapter 1

FIFTY SHADES OF ADVENTURE-CHRISTIAN AND ANA'S HONEYMOON

*Note: This a fan fiction. I do not own Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele (Grey), or any other Fifty Shades of Grey names. They are the property of the amazing and talented E.L. James.

**This is an interpretation of Christian and Ana's honeymoon. We only got a small slice of it in Fifty Shades Freed, so I thought I'd try it out. As it happens, I have traveled to both London and Paris and I find them both to be hopelessly romantic. I'm trying to stay as close to their personalities as possible. Please review!

IN THE GREY CORPORATE JET, RIGHT AFTER CHRISTIAN AND ANA FINISH THEIR WEDDING CONSUMATION (i.e. right after they have sex).

ANA'S POV

Christian and I are lying next to one another on the jet's bed, admiring one another. We just finished round three of the official wedding bed. He'll probably want more fairly soon. It's like he wants to devour me…and I love it.

I'm getting sort of sleepy, but I don't want to doze off. It's like I'm on vacation; I don't want to waste any time sleeping. Then again, even though I'll be Mrs. Grey for the rest of my life, I am on vacation. The thought makes me giggle.

Christian stops stroking my arm and peers at me. "Something amusing you, Mrs. Grey?"

I shake my head. "I'm just so happy. So, so, so very…" I sigh.

He sits up and taps my nose. "Whatever you're high on, I'd like some."

I bite his finger. "Marital bliss, true love, whatever you want to call it."

His gaze softens. "Me too. And to think we've only been married a couple of hours!"

I can't help but squeal and squirm with excitement, like a little girl at Disneyland. "I know! A whole three weeks. A whole lifetime!" I sit up and put my arms around his neck. "Will I ever be able to thank you enough?"

"I could ask you the same question," he answers. He kisses one corner of my mouth, then the other. He gives me a butterfly kiss on the lips, then another, then a long, lingering one that turns into a full blown make out session. I just can't get enough of him. I've heard so many people say the passion leaves the relationship after marriage, but I really can't imagine it with Christian.

He pushes me back down on the bed, still kissing, and massages my breast. With the other hand, he takes my leg and wraps it around his hip, so I can feel how hard he is. I moan into his mouth. He kisses down my neck and bites my earlobe. "I love you so much my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, amazing, wonderful, smart mouthed, compassionate, witty, intelligent…" He keeps going until I can't help my cathartic laughter. He pulls back. "Something funny? Or are you getting tired of hearts and flowers?"

I shake my head. "You've been playing with the thesaurus again haven't you, Mr. Grey?"

He winks at me. "Guilty. Although, some would argue it's a man's duty to remind his wife every waking moment how amazing-wait, I already used that…wait…how spectacular she is." Spectacular? Wow…the humor has left his eyes. They hold nothing but love and wonder.

I wrap my other leg around him. "You make me so happy." I take his face in my hands. "I can't stop loving you more and more. It's like a chasm that can't be filled." Suddenly the truth of my words hit me and tears prick me eyes. I wipe them, trying not to smudge my bridal makeup. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't be. Why should you apologize for telling me…well, telling me how you feel."

"You're so good to me." I gently push him so he falls on his back, and I straddle him. Oh God, he's so hard. And I'm so wet. "I should be good to you." I run my hands through his hair and kiss him, long and hard. He groans and tries to grab me but I swat his hands away. I kiss his neck and chest, and between kisses I try to find words for him. "I love you my sexy, compassionate, domineering, caring, handsome, controlling, amazing, wonderful, fifty shades, spectacular…"

"Hey, you can't steal words," he admonishes, but he's laughing.

"Who says? We never made rules."

"Fair point well made, yet again, Mrs. Grey."

I get down to his waistline and sit up. I grab his cock in both hands and pump back and forth, slowly. He closes his eyes and leans his head back. "Oh God Ana, don't stop."

I lean down and kiss his tip. He grunts. When I take him in my mouth, all the way to the back of my throat, I hear a strange muffled sound. I look up to find him biting a pillow. I lick him once, twice, and suddenly he grabs my shoulders and flips me over. Before I can react he's plunging inside me, making us both groan with satisfaction.

"Yes, God yes Ana. Oh yeah baby, give it to me."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Soon we're kissing and hugging each other so tight we're rolling around and I can't think about anything except his strong arms, insistent lips, and the amazing feeling of him inside me. Still kissing, he sits up and takes me with him, pulls away and growls, "C'mon Ana, give it to me baby." As always, his words are my undoing and I tilt my head back as I come. Moments later, he groans as he climaxes.

Breathing heavily, we fall back on the pillows, staring at each other. He pulls the blanket over us and strokes my cheek. My eyes are drooping but I don't want to fall asleep. "You need to sleep, baby," he says, reading my mind. He turns me so we're spooning and kisses my cheeks, neck, and hair. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." Smiling, I fall into a blissful, contented rest.


	2. Fifty Shades of Adventure Ch 2

CHRISTIAN'S POV

The sunlight filtering through the window wakes me. I'd forgotten to close them before I fell asleep. It couldn't have been more than an hour. Ana is still there, looking beautiful and well fucked as ever. I can't help my face splitting grin as I realize this is the first time I've woken next to her as husband and wife.

Wow. My wife. I still can't believe it. I imagine myself going back in time to a year ago-Hell, three months ago-and telling myself I would be happily married to the most amazing woman in the world.

Not only would I have laughed, but I'd also bet all of GEH against that.

And yet here I am. Happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I kiss Ana's temple and whisper, "I love you, Anastasia Grey." Man that feels good to say.

She rolls over, murmuring. I love listening to her talk in her sleep. She sleeps a lot more than I do so I get the opportunity a lot but it never bores me.

"Mmmm, Christian…yes, give it to me…ohh yeah…" I barely stifle a laugh. I know exactly what she's dreaming about. Not that I don't dream about it. Or daydream about. Or think about it pretty much every fucking waking moment. But hell, she's my wife. I can think whatever the fuck I want.

I hop out of bed, but not before I buckle Ana into her seatbelt. She doesn't stir. I grab my traveling clothes and dress quickly. I'm hungry. When I leave the bedroom Taylor is sitting nearby drinking coffee with his earbuds in. He smirks at me.

"It sure sounded like you enjoyed your nap, sir."

I know he's teasing, but I can't resist a snappy comeback. "Oh yes, thank you. It was really invigorating. Healthy, even. In fact, I imagine I'll be napping several times a day now. Probably all over the place. All the time. Really freshens a man up, don't you think?" He scowls and looks out the window. I know that he's probably had to listen to me fucking all sorts of subs in all sorts of ways, but he's my employee. I pay him enough he shouldn't complain.

"Sir, we've arranged all the security in England and France. They're ready to go and will be waiting on the tarmac at Heathrow," he says, business again. That's more like it.

"Good. And the hotel near Piccadilly is all set. Try to be discreet, if you can, Ana won't stop bugging me about security. But if need be, I expect a thorough job. It's not vacation, remember that."

He nods, all professional again. "I am aware sir. Don't worry, I'll handle everything."

Bullshit. He knows I worry about Ana. Especially now that she's my wife. A girl who didn't have a penny to her name is now suddenly worth millions of dollars. Plus she's in a strange country, enthralled by the sights. And frankly, she's naïve sometimes. To this day I don't understand why she let that fucker Jose get off so easy for jamming his tongue down her throat. How can she be so fucking forgiving?

My feelings must be showing because Natalia scurries over nervously. "I apologize Mr. Grey. Do you need anything?"

"Oh. No need to apologize. Just some coffee and a muffin. And what's our estimated ETA?"

She quickly pours me a cup and grabs a steaming blueberry muffin from the galley. "Approximately two and a half more hours to Boston, and then about seven hours from there to Shannon. From Shannon to London will only be one or two hours."

Dammit. So fucking long. To this day I'm not very patient. Then again, I can think of a hundred and one ways for Ana to occupy me until then...

I grab my laptop back and head back into the bedroom. Ana is still asleep. I work on my laptop, drinking coffee and finishing my snack for another hour. I hear her mumbling and she sits up, rubbing her eyes and getting mascara everywhere. God, she is so fucking adorable.

"Hey there, gorgeous," I purr, giving her a kiss.

She smiles lopsidedly and runs her hands through my hair. "Hi hubby." Holy hell. Never in my life would I think such a childish nickname would make me so fucking happy. But it does. I push my laptop off the bed and face her. "We've still got at least eight hours until we get to England."

"Aww, so long. I'm so excited." Suddenly she's wide awake. I grab her legs and pull her towards me, opening them. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mrs. Grey. I'm sure I can keep you occupied until then." I kiss her toes, her instep, her calves, her thighs, and soon I'm devouring her.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

ANA'S POV

I still can't believe it, I'm in London! Or, I'm about to be. I usually hate landings but I can't get over how excited I am, staring out the window. Christian is holding my left hand. Occasionally he kisses my wedding and engagement rings.

"No way! I saw Big Ben! And the London Eye! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh this is amazing!" I squeal. I'm acting like a nine year old but I don't care. Hell, I'm on my honeymoon, I can be excited.

"Calm down, baby, we haven't even landed yet," Christian says, but he's smiling. He squeezes my hand and kisses it again. "You're really happy?"

I look at him. He's still smiling, but there's caution in his eyes. "Of course. How could I not be?" I take his other hand and kiss his wedding band. "And it's not because of London, or Paris, or the jet, or any of that. I get you. I get to have Christian Grey for the rest of my life. You're all I'll ever need."

He smiles his beautiful megawatt smile. "And I you."

"But London is definitely a plus," I giggle, and he laughs.

Soon enough, Taylor is loading our luggage into a black SUV similar to the ones we have back home-except this one has the wheel on the right side.

"Is this for the whole time?"  
>"Yep. And the English security detail should be here any minute. We can go wherever we want, and they're used to driving on the left side of the road."<p>

"But…well, I was hoping we could take the tube…"

Christian stares at me. "The subway? You're not serious, Ana. There are some really shady characters down there. And it's so crowded. No way."

"Oh come on, we don't need to go far. Just one trip. I've heard so much about London's famous underground and all the 'mind the gap' stuff. Please?"

"Anastasia, the answer is no," he says, end of discussion. I hang my head. After a beat, he says, "but, if you like, we can ride in a London black cab."

"Really? Like the ones that are all bulbous and look funny?"

He laughs. "Yeah. If you want. We could make out in the back seat," he adds salaciously.

"Yes, let's do that. I suppose I shouldn't ask about a red double decker bus, either."

He's still smiling, but there's danger behind them. "No, you shouldn't ask about that."

We meet Nigel and William, our two British security guards and drivers. They both grew up in London and know the city will. Nigel smiles and asks, "First time to London, dear?" I nod enthusiastically. "Oh, you'll love it. Best city in the world. Although I've never been to Seattle meself." He winks. Suddenly he looks at Christian's scowl and leans back. "Well then, let's be off, _Mrs. Grey_." I sigh. Jealous fifty is never far away.

TAYLOR'S POV

Jeez, that was a long flight. Mostly due to the endless hours of listening to the fuck bunnies in the bedroom. How does tiny little Ana handle him? Especially considering she was a virgin when they met. He never told me, but it was pretty obvious. Although he definitely rectified that quick as hell. It's like he never gets tired.

Although, I gotta say, I couldn't be happier for the boss. Ana was a miracle. I could tell the day of the photo shoot he was head over heels. For one thing, he's never, ever taken a girl out for coffee. And then she's sleeping in his bed and using his first name and of course when she left him…well, I couldn't believe how heartbroken he was. I thought, maybe she could be the one who changes him. Who knows?

And now I'm on his fucking honeymoon. I never would've guessed.

Surprisingly, the boss doesn't have anything planned for the rest of the day. With everything else he's gone over every detail and even made a backup plan if Ana decides on something else. But this first day…nothing. It's pretty early, too. I have my suspicions, but I sort of hope they're wrong. With the way he's been eye fucking her the whole trip…I doubt it.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

God she's so fucking hot. When she finally put some clothes on, Ana had to choose some tight fitting yoga pants and a cashmere sweater that really hugs her curves. It's no wonder that Nigel fucker was eye banging her. I might replace him, but Taylor assures me he got the best, and I might not be able to find someone as good on such short notice. I can't cut corners when it comes to Ana's safety. But if he looks at her like that again…

Ana is glued to the window. She's enthralled with everything. William, in the passenger's seat, politely points out some of the sights. I'm more enthralled with the sights in here. Those yoga pants highlight her ass perfectly. If she wasn't so excited about looking outside I would put up the divider and finger fuck her until we get to the hotel and I can really have my way.

"You'll be staying near Piccadilly circus, Mrs. Grey," William says, "it's sort of like the Times Square of London. Lots of sights to see and plenty of night life."

Ana turns to me. "Are you kidding? How much does that cost?"

"Hey, none of that. You don't get to fret about money on this trip. It makes my palm twitch." With my income, it wasn't unaffordable, but damn, the English love their fucking taxes. However, seeing Ana so excited about Britain…well I would pay my entire fortune to see her happy.

William drops us off at the front of the ritzy Brown's Hotel. After we check in, receiving a "congratties" from the very gay receptionist, I practically drag Ana to the elevator. As soon as the doors close, I whisper, "fuck the paperwork" and devour her luscious lips. We make out until the doors open on the top floor and I pull her to the double doors to our suite. Again, her eyes get wide. She bolts to the window and peers out at Piccadilly Circus. I come up behind her and kiss the top of her head. "Do you like it baby?"

"More than like, Christian, this is amazing."

"See the statue in the middle? It's Eros, god of love." I nibble her earlobe. "And sexual desire." I hear her sigh. I know she loves it when I whisper in her ears. "You can look around. I need to talk to Taylor." I see her flush.

When I enter the main room again, Taylor just finished bringing up our bags. "Thanks Taylor. You can go now."

For a moment he looks confused, then he understands. "Yes, sir, how long will you be…napping?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You've got the whole day off. Enjoy yourself. Go to your room and rest. See the sights if you like. Grab a bite to eat. Don't worry, I'll compensate you. Oh, and one more thing, make sure no one knows we're here. If anyone asks, you have no clue who Christian Grey is. If they persist, make them sign an NDA. Got it?"

He nods and leaves. Now I have a full twenty four hours to enjoy my new wife. Hell, I have three weeks. Fuck no, I've got a lifetime.

When I go to the fridge to get the champagne I ordered, I hear, "Christian!" Faster than I ever remember, I dash to the bedroom to see Ana rolling on the bed, giggling with glee, clutching the card I left for her next to the flowers. Two dozen peach colored roses. I ordered them for every hotel and then some.

"Christ Ana, don't scare me like that." I run my hands through my hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you didn't tell me." She reads the card theatrically.

_Anastasia,_

_For the first day of happiness,_

_Here's to a thousand more,_

_Love, Christian_

"Oh, that? It's nothing." I try to act nonchalant. She stands on the bed, grabs the front of my shirt and rains kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and lips.

"No, it's wonderful. She falls back on the bed, clutching the card. "It's like I'm dreaming. Everything is just too perfect. If I'm asleep, don't wake me up."

I crawl on top of her. "Oh, it's just the beginning, baby. I kiss her, deeply. She starts to hug me and kiss me back, but then pushes away. "Wait, I need to get up."

"What? What's wrong?"

She scoots out from underneath me and leaves the bedroom. I follow her and find she's rummaging through her backpack, until she finds the first edition of _Tess_. She looks at me and says, "I know it's valuable, but it's one of the first gifts you ever gave me. I had to bring it." She kisses the card and tucks it into a random page of the book. "There. Now it's safe."

I've gone back to the fridge to finish with the champagne. Bollinger, our favorite. After popping it and filling two flutes, I take Ana's hand and pull her back to the bedroom. "I've given Taylor the rest of the day off baby. You're mine for the next twenty four hours."

She kisses me quickly. "Christian, I've been yours since I said yes. I've been yours since we met." She backs away a few steps, hooks her fingers into her pants, and drops them. I can just barely see her panties, it's erotic as fuck. She scoots onto the bed and lays back. "Won't you join me, Mr. Grey?"

Fuck me if that isn't the hottest thing ever. Pulling off my shirt, I practically jump on top of her and have my way.

SEVERAL HOURS (AND FUCKS) LATER

Holy hell, I can't get enough of her. I've made love and fucked Ana every which way possible in the suite. We used cable ties, a blindfold, a vibrator, and I even managed to use the shower hose on her pussy. It was awesome. It's late, though. She's tired and we'll be going around London tomorrow so she needs rest. I put by front to her back and kiss her on the cheek. "Sleep, Mrs. Grey." Not long after, I doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes from the author: Oh my gosh you guys! I'm getting so many story followers, favorites, and some really kind reviews. I'm so happy and I really hope I hold up to your standards. As for the wait time...I'm really sorry. I work full time, so I only get so many hours in the day to relax. I know it's moving kind of slow, but after this it will definitely pick up. As for the one reviewer who said not to have too much drama, don't worry. It'll be like the snippet we got at the end, when they have their usual banter/arguments, but no major drama drama. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

THE NEXT MORNING

ANA'S POV

"Mrs. Grey wake up." Christian is nibbling my ear. "Wake up baby, or we're going to miss our honeymoon."

Holy shit! London! The wedding. I totally spaced. I sit up so fast it makes me dizzy. Christian is next to me, although it's obvious he's only just woken up too.

"I would let you sleep baby, I know you're tired, but I missed you."

"Tired? Are you kidding, Christian? How can I sleep now?" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Day two of being married to the sexiest, most wonderful man on the planet. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"No, I'm the luckiest man, Anastasia." He kisses me. "Let's shower together and then we can have breakfast." He pulls me out of bed and into the bathroom…

Boy, he's adept with a shower nozzle. Who knew just a spray of water could be so stimulating? There isn't a movable head at Escala…perhaps I'll ask him to put on in at the new house. I'm sure he would be all over it. He's probably already thought of that. I squirm just thinking about how he was thrusting into me from behind, spraying my clit and whispering how he would do this every morning for the rest of our lives. It's all I can do not to fan myself.

We're sitting in the dining room. As usual, Christian has given me more food than I can eat. He insisted on true English flair with plenty of scones and jam. And of course Twinings English Breakfast tea. I ate more than I normally do.

Nibbling on my last scone, I climb into Christian's lap. He's reading some reports for a meeting he has tomorrow morning. I hate to see him work on our honeymoon, but he's assured me it's the only one. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I've lined up a whole list of things I thought you'd like. The Tower of London, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham palace, you name it. Private tours at every single one. But if there's something you don't want to do, or something I hadn't thought of, we can change plans. We've got a whole week before we fly to France. If you really wanted, we could go to the Jane Austen museum in Bath or even see Stonehenge. Whatever you want."

"Wow. That sounds amazing. Although I admit I've never seen the appeal to Stonehenge. What's so amazing about a bunch of rocks that no one knows why they're there? But Christian, I want to know you're happy. What do _you_ wanna do?"

"Ana, I want to make you happy. That's my only objective for this trip. In fact, let's settle this now." He straightens up like he's in a meeting even though I'm still on his lap. "It's my job to make sure you're happy, and it's your job to be happy. Understood?" I giggle and nod. Satisfied, he takes another sip of his coffee.

"But Christian…" He puts his cup down and eyes me suspiciously. "I'm your wife. It's my job to make you happy, too."

"But Ana, you do. Just by being here, being Mrs. Grey, just by being excited, you've made me happier than I've ever been in my life."

Wow…he talks like this all the time lately but it still dazzles me. I can't get enough of him. So I launch myself at him and we're lost in each other again.

TAYLOR'S POV

Jeez, all that planning and he's in bed until ten in the morning. Not sleeping. But I guess I can't complain. No matter where you go, it is a honeymoon. What did I expect? Grey texted me and said we're heading to the Tower of London first. It will either be an easy day for me or my worst nightmare. I'm hoping he isn't as recognized here in Europe. And I really hope Ana won't ask them to go anywhere that isn't safe. Somewhere like St. Paul's Cathedral or Buckingham palace with dozens of guards and police officers around armed and ready for a threat? Fuck it would be like vacation. Piccadilly Circus at night or worse, going to a club? Kill me now.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

Holy hell, even I am surprised about how much we're getting it on. Well, no, not really. Ana is officially mine now and I intend to have her. Over and over and over.

She's brushing her just-fucked hair and trying to make it look like I wasn't balls deep in her just ten minutes ago. I don't know why she's so embarrassed around Taylor and our security detail. Honestly, it's a fucking honeymoon.

After pulling on a black t-shirt, jeans, and converse, I find my wedding present to Ana in my bag. I considered waiting until we were somewhere she might find romantic like Hyde's park but I can't wait. She looks fucking edible in a tight fitting sweater dress and leggings. And she has no idea how sexy it is when she pulls her hair back and I can see her neck.

Though I insist she's gorgeous without makeup, she insists on mascara and lip gloss. When she finishes, I take her hand and sit her on the edge of the bed. I get down on one knee in front of her.

"Christian, you already proposed, and in case you forgot, we got married a couple days ago." She wiggles her left ring finger-with her wedding and engagement rings adorning it-and giggles.

"But I never gave you my wedding present." I wanted to wait until we got to England. Ana said she was going to wait to give me hers, but she wanted me to wear the cuff links at our wedding. I always keep them in my pocket for luck.

She takes my hands. "Christian, the wedding, this honeymoon, the flowers, my ring, my dress, my entire wardrobe, our new house…and that's not counting all the little things you gave me during the month when we were engaged. It's all too much."

I wouldn't say too much, not for Ana, but it was definitely a lot. I must have given her at least two million in jewelry alone. She teases me that it's frustrating because she can't wear it all at once and some things like her diamond choker she can only wear on special occasions.

"No, Ana, nothing is too much. Trust me, if I could, and if you asked me, I would buy you the fucking moon right out of the sky. Yes, I spoil you. And I love to. But this is my real wedding present to you. Come on baby, open it up." I hand her the box from Cartier.

"This is the same place you got my second chance earrings from, right?" I nod. She never takes them off. Carefully, and slowly, she peels off the paper, opens the lid, and peers inside. I hear her gasp. She carefully lifts out the priceless watch I had made just for her. I help her put it on and it's a little loose. I had it made small for her delicate wrist but I need to adjust it again. We can find a store here in the city.

I watch her peer at it and examine every detail. Just like Ana; she doesn't gush over how big the rock is or how she's just excited to get something expensive. Ana only likes personal jewelry and she knows that's what I like to give her. I she her eyes light up when she reads the inscription.

_Anastasia_

_You are my More, My love, My Life_

_Christian_

ANA'S POV

Tears spill from the corners of my eyes. There it is again, that magical word that has an entirely new meaning since I met Fifty.

"I think a watch is fitting," he says. "I'll love you until the end of time…or something like that. Do you like it, Ana?" He presses his lips together. How can he possibly think I don't love it?

"Christian it's perfect! It's wonderful. It's…indescribable. This means so much to me." I hug him tight and whisper in his ear. "Not for all this but for being mine. Thank you thank you thank you for being my fifty." I kiss his cheeks and forehead and finish with his lips, lingering long.

He pulls away. "Don't start anything or we'll be in this suite all week. Come." He takes my hand and leads me out of the bedroom. Taylor stands as we approach, but I can't look at him. I know I've been with Christian for a while now, and he knows all about Fifty's kinky fuckery, but I still get shy. Christ, could he hear us?

We are led though the lobby and out the front door, where Nigel and William are waiting with our SUV. Taylor will join William while Nigel follows in a smaller car. Personally, I think three is a little much, but I don't want Christian to worry. And I know he's all business, but I want Taylor to relax a little, too. He works day and night, I'm not sure I've never seen him _not _working.

As I buckle my seat belt, Christian asks, "Where to, Mrs. Grey? It's up to you." I see William peer at me through the mirror, waiting for my response.

"Um, well, I…I don't know! Christian you're the man with the plan, you decide. Besides, you're the veteran, too. So, you decide."

His lips quirk up, and he says, "The Tower." Nigel pulls out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I cannot apologize enough for not posting in so long. I work full time but from now on I promise at least one chapter every week! You guys have given me some great reviews, favorites, and followings and for that I am so very grateful I can't tell you. If you want more/less historical and/or touristy info, let me know. If you want more/less drama, arguments, kinky fuckery, sex overall (isn't that why we loved the books in the first place? *wink*), let me know as well. If you don't like anything, I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Yelling and rampaging about what I'm doing wrong? Take it somewhere else. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

ANA'S POV

I suspect he means the Tower of London, and my suspicions are confirmed when we approach. It's strange, really. It's an ancient castle right in the middle of the city, on the shore of the Thames. Right across the street are tourist shops and pubs. We get out and I can't stop turning and staring at everything. It's so overwhelming. If it wasn't for Christian holding my hand I might have gotten dizzy.

Right next to the Tower, over the Thames, is the Tower of London Bridge. It's breathtaking, and for a moment I want to giggle at the cars driving over it. To think, it's probably just another way for so many London locals to get to work every day, and here I am gawking.

"You seem rather excited, Mrs. Grey," Christian smirks. "I can't imagine why. Most twenty two year old women wouldn't be interested in dusty places like this."

"That's true, Mr. Grey, but most women wouldn't be able to handle being married to you, either," I respond, pursing my lips. He can't help his cathartic laughter.

"Fair point well made, as ever."

Taylor leads us straight to the entrance, ignoring the ticket booths and the long line of tourists. He speaks with one of the men out front. He's dressed in an elaborate uniform, a suit with coat tails, braided ropes, and even a top hat. The man waves us in with William following. I briefly wonder if Christian sent Nigel away because of his friendliness when we arrived. He's so overbearing sometimes. Although I suppose I need to get used to it now.

When we're inside, I'm overwhelmed all over again. The Tower of London is actually several towers surrounded by two walls. It's fairly crowded this time of year. Children on school trips, families scrambling over each other to take pictures, and college kids on their smart phones are all over the place. I notice one or two other couples, probably on their honeymoon as well. I smile up at Fifty. How did I get so lucky?

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Pleasure to meet you."

I look up to see a Beefeater. Holy shit a real live in the flesh Yeoman! He's dressed in the extravagant and very loud red uniform with the golden E II R emblazoned on the front for the queen. He's probably at least fifty, and has a heavy London accent. Christian and I both shake his hand.

"My name is Charles, and I'm honored to give you a private tour of the tower. Mr. Grey mentioned this is your first time?"

I nod. "Actually it's my first time in England. I majored in English literature."

"Wonderful. Then you may know a little bit. I'll try my best to keep things interesting. Come, we'll start with the White Tower."

For the next couple hours, I'm bombarded with facts. The White Tower, the first, was built by William the Conqueror in 1066. The other towers and walls were built up by English monarchs over the years. It was used as a castle, an armory, a prison, a torture chamber, home of the crown jewels, housing for members of the royal family, and even a zoo.

Charles shows us the metal sculptures of animals all over the place. Near the front gate is a pride of hungry looking lions. "When dignitaries from foreign countries would come to England, sometimes their gifts consisted of exotic animals. There was nowhere else to put them so they were kept here for entertainment. And lions were always put out front as a warning to trespassers and also because they are the symbol of our kingdom.

There are mountains and mountains of armor and weapons. Personally they don't really interest me but I listen to Charles politely. Christian has probably already taken a tour like this before, but he seems interested enough.

When Charles shows us some of the moronic devices used to torture prisoners, Christian's smile fades. Oh no, what's eating Fifty? I hope he doesn't have some delusion that he's similar in some way. I mean, I know he liked to punish his subs, but really, it's an entirely different level.

We enter a small chapel in the corner. "If you've studied England, then I'm sure you've heard of Henry VIII. His second wife, Anne Boleyn, is buried here. Well, most of her, anyway. Because she was accused of adultery and treason, she was beheaded."

I can't help but look down. I got to read some of the letters Henry VIII wrote to Anne and he seemed so infatuated with her. It's so sad how she ended up here.

"Could you give us a moment?" Christian asks. Charles nods and leaves so we are alone. Christian squeezes my hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I've read the letters they sent before they were married. They seemed so in love. And yet…she just ended up here, no head, only remembered as a traitor. Don't you find that even a little sad?"

"Yes, I do. But if it hadn't happened then Elizabeth the first might have gotten married and all of England's history would have changed. Right?"

"But she…and he…oh, never mind. It's okay." I turn away. I don't want him to see my fear. What if Christian ever ceases to love me? What if he gets bored of me? And, if he wasn't so broken, would he want me?

I know he's told me a million times over he's not going away, but I just can't help it. Whether it's just paranoia or my own insecurities, I really can't help it.

"Hey, Ana, no, wait." When I try to walk out, he tugs on my wrist. "I know that look. Stop it. Right now. Whether or not the good king Henry and I are alike…" He rolls his eyes. "I'm not really sure. But trust me, I won't leave you. I can't leave you. And you can't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave again."

Holy Hell. Suddenly we're at this same crossroads. Although, I suppose a church is a good place as any. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into his shoulder, inhaling his sultry Christian smell. Briefly, I wonder if God can hear my sensual thoughts, and if it's a sin to lust after someone in a chapel. Then again, we are married.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," he says. "No matter how much time goes by your insecurities will always baffle me. You really can't see how amazing you are, can you?"

"Right back at you, Grey," I tell him.

He smirks. "Fair point well made. As always, Mrs. Grey. Come."

We rejoin Charles and he continues his tour. He shows us the ravens that live all over the Tower, Traitor's Gate, the chamber where two boy princes were supposedly killed by their uncle, just like in the Shakespeare play _Richard III_. My favorite part is the crown jewels. They're amazing, shining so bright like stars, as new as the day they were first made.

It's been several hours when we finally reach the conclusion.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, it appears this is where we say fair well. I do hope you have enjoyed yourselves. And congratulations again." He leaves us at the exit near the gift shop.

I drag Christian in, groaning. He hates places like this. He thinks they're tacky. Personally, I love them. I admire the t-shirts, toy ravens, sword replicas, and decide on getting several postcards with different photos. I consider a mug or a shot glass but Fifty is getting anxious so I bypass. He takes my hand when we leave.

"The point of a private tour is to avoid things like that, Ana," he says. "And we took plenty of photos that you can just email. Why spend the money?"

"You're the one who's always telling me to spend more," I respond. "And that's not the point. It's fun." He rolls his eyes.

"Are you hungry? I found a place nearby that has great shepherd's pie. Real English flair. Come." He takes my hand and leads me down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Just like a promised, another chapter a week! I know I'm doing a lot more Christian than Ana, but during the super touristy parts he's more fun to write about because he's so grumpy about it. Also, we got nothing but Ana in the books, so it makes a nice change. Again, if this, or anything else is bothering you, leave a constructive review. SHOUTY CAPITALS AND MEAN/POINTLESS REMARKS WILL BE IGNORED OR EVEN FROWNED UPON. Again, I really hope you guys like it!

CHAPTER FIVE

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I knew Ana would like London. She's so much more engaging then most women. If I'd taken Leila or Susannah or even Elena to the Tower for a tour they would have gotten bored. Or worse, gushed over the crown jewels and then beg for something just as sparkling. But not Anastasia. She was so intrigued and the only thing she wanted was some fucking pointless postcards. But I suppose I can't win on everything.

I lead her down the street, tucking her under my arm. This isn't a bad part of the city but I still want to be careful. When we were on the tour I could see a group of stupid little teenagers on some field trip eye banging her. If Charles wasn't there I would have gone over and taught them some manners. Hell, I should have. But it would have spoiled Ana's good mood.

We stop at a corner a few blocks away. "Here we are. The Hung Drawn and Quartered. This place has great reviews."

"Not the most welcoming title," she muses. I can't tell if she's joking or not.

"I know, but I think that's just because we're so close to the Tower. Come." We enter and the pub is cozy and thankfully quiet this early. I imagine when evening comes it will be swarming with men coming for a drink after work. On the dark paneled walls are several paintings. Some are of English historical figures while others have scenes of Elizabeth the first before she became queen. Ana studies them closely.

"That's Thomas Moore. I read his book _Utopia_ in college. And that's when Elizabeth was imprisoned by her sister. Guess it all goes with the theming. Pretty cool to think we just saw those actual places."

We sit in the corner, away from the bar where some men are chatting. Thankfully they don't give us any attention. I order English white wine for Ana and I and we both decide on Shepherd's pie.

For once, Ana digs in. "This is great. I love it." After finishing about a quarter of it, she sits back.

"That's all you're going to eat? You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Please, please don't do this to me, Christian. You asked me to relax, how am I supposed to do that with you hounding me about me eating? Honestly, you're as bad as Ray."

I sit forward. "Ray asks you the same thing? Ana, if both your father and your husband point it out, don't you think there's a problem?"

She pouts and crosses her arms. "No, Mr. Grey, I don't, because I'm an adult and regardless of my obsessive, control freak husband, I think I should be able to get through a meal without your constant badgering."

She's so defensive and independent. On one hand, it's exciting and even a little sexy. On the other, it's damned irritating. Strangely, though, a small part of me is elated that I get to argue with her for the rest of our lives. What a weird feeling.

I quickly finish my pie and eye her speculatively while I finish my wine. She raises an eyebrow, takes one more bite, and makes a show of putting down her fork. "Where to next, Mr. Grey?"

I can't help but grin. "Well, Mrs. Grey, we have a couple options…"

"Can we go to Piccadilly Circus?"

I have to set my mouth to resist gaping at her. "Well…we could see a play on West End. Didn't you mention you always wanted to see _Wicked_? Or, Harrod's might be open. Or…"

"No, Christian, I want to see Piccadilly Circus at night. Please? Just one night. We don't need to stay long I just want to see it. And…can we take a black cab to go see Big Ben? I mean, I know we're going to see it during the day but…wait, what about Buckingham Palace? I mean, I've heard they're so pretty at night, and, well, it's the first night of our honeymoon. Kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Ana…" Taylor, Nigel, and William are seated in the corner, not too far away from us. I imagine they wouldn't want to hear this. "It's one of the busiest parts of the city. Are you sure? We can go for a bit tomorrow, during the day."

"Christian, I know you're worried, but we won't stay long, I promise. I just want to see it. And Taylor and the guys will be with us the whole time. I'll hold Taylor's hand if you want me to." She winks.

I run one of my hands through my hair and take a breath. "Okay. We'll have Taylor and the others drive us to Piccadilly and then Parliament and Buckingham Palace. From there we'll let them go and we can take your black cab ride. Is that okay?"

She takes my hand. "Thank you. Christian…I know this is hard. Really. But…well if there's anything you really don't want to do, it's okay. I just want you to be happy."

I lean forward and give her a long, lingering kiss. "Hey, I want _you_ to be happy. I can't promise I won't be a jealous, possessive control freak, though." She giggles. I leave a fifty pound note on the table, take her hand and, waving to Taylor, we exit.

I know Ana is enthralled with the city, however, I have to say I'm glad when she seems more interested in me on the way across London. As soon as we pull out into traffic (on the left side of the road), she scooches over and puts her hand on my thigh. I rise like a fucking rocket. Honestly, I used to have so much self-control. With Ana it's like I'm a teenager again, loping around like a horny dog.

She takes my hand and nuzzles my neck, inhaling deeply. Ana is always talking about how much she loves my "smell". Not sure if it's body wash or aftershave but if it gets her excited, I'm all for it. I suppose it goes both ways, however, because regardless of whether or not Ana wears perfume or changes her shampoo, she smells divine.

I tip her chin up and give her a kiss. A kiss that I intended to be brief but goes a lot longer than either of us thought. Then I kiss the inside of her mouth. Ana blushes and sneaks a glance at the front seat. Taylor and William are stoically keeping their eyes on the road. I distract Ana by kissing her below her ear and sliding my hand from her knee to her behind and back again, slowly…

Dammit, she's so tempting. Just as I'm considering going a bit further, Ana tears her lips from mine peers out my window, putting her ass on full display.

"Wow, the buildings are all lit up! It's so pretty."

"We'll drive through the center circle and drop you off nearby," William says. He rounds a corner and there it is. I can see our suite window from here. The place is packed with street performers, tourists, locals looking for a good time, police officers, and everything in between. On one side, just over the entrance of the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum is a huge video screen displaying different advertisements. We peel around the center with the Eros statue and Ana is fixated on something nearby.

Just off the circle, William pulls over and Taylor, Ana, and I get out. He pulls away to find a place to park. I'm not comfortable with just Taylor in a place like this, but I can tell by his tense stance and his shifted gaze he's prepared for anything. This probably wasn't his first choice of destination. Then again, I told him in my office the day before we left. _I want Ana to be happy, and you're not going to argue_.

Ana is rearing to go. When I put my arm around her, she slides her hand into the back pocket of my jeans. I'm starting to think that black cab ride might not be such a bad idea. It would be a great place for me to get her all ready to go and then once we get back to the hotel we'll both get some relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Guys, I can't apologize enough for the very, VERY, long delay on this chapter. And I would have made it longer, but I knew I needed to post something because regardless of my horrible timing and false promises, I'm still getting nothing but favorites and followers and no hate whatsoever, so thank you. Now this time I won't promise that I will post a new chapter each week, however, I will do my best to post more. Thanks to the Christmas season, a new job interview, and a family reunion coming up I'm swamped, but writing is still my number one priority. I should also mention that I came up with some great ideas for two NEW Fifty Shades fan fictions, so I need to tell myself not to focus on those until this one is complete. But you guys have been nothing but kind, understanding, and encouraging, so thank you for that. As always, Christian, Ana, and I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

Before I can even ask Ana if she knows where she wants to go, she's dragging me across the sidewalk near the main circle. I plant my feet to the ground to make her stop. "Ana, Ana, Ana! Hold up. Not so fast. I don't want Taylor falling behind."

"Are you saying Taylor can't run as fast as I can?" She raises an eyebrow.

I run my hands through my hair again. This woman alone will make me go bald. "I'm saying, Mrs. Grey, that it's crowded, and he has a lot more to focus on than just keeping up with you."

I can see a response forming in her head, but I can also see it morph into understanding and even a little embarrassment. She has no idea how much she reveals, how much her expression shows what she's thinking. I remember when we first met and I took her for coffee I couldn't tell at all, not unless she was looking right at me. Jeez, was that only a few months ago?

Taylor catches up and he gives me a half apologetic, half grateful look. I'm not sure I should be more upset with him or Anna. She's going to be the death of him, if the stress doesn't kill me first.

"Okay, he's here, can we keep going?" Ana starts to pull me again, only not so forcefully. I'm betting she wants to go to wherever she was looking out the window earlier. H&M, perhaps? There's a really big one nearby, although shopping has never been Ana's thing. Maybe she saw a bookstore.

I wish she'd seen a bookstore.

The place Ana was so enthralled with, and the place Ana has taken Taylor and me to, is Cool Britannia. It's one of the largest tourist shops in the city. The kind of place I roll my eyes at.

I've never seen so many Union Jacks in my entire life. Seriously, and I thought we Americans loved our flag, this is just outrageous. Ironically, most of it is made in China. The shelves hold dozens of miniature Big Bens, Buckingham Palaces, and St. Paul's Catherals. There's an entire section of the store dedicated to everything and anything plastered with Will and Kate. Honestly, who wants a fucking mug or a throw blanket covered with people they've never met? Another corner holds everything with Queen Elizabeth. Even bobbleheads. Why the hell would anyone want a bobblehead of Elizabeth? What's the fucking point? I'm trying to see this from a business standpoint and I still can't wrap my head around it. Ana is prancing around, enthralled and excited like the other tourists. I sneak a glance at Taylor and he makes no effort to hide rolling his eyes.

"Christian! Do you like these?" I look at Ana and nearly puke. She's holding a pair of boxers with the Union Jack on them…in my size.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "Ana…I really don't."

She playfully pinches my arm. "Relax. You're so grumpy. I was just teasing. Besides, I'm not sure boxers are your style." She lowers her voice and breathes, "I really like your underwear."

"Really?" I whisper. "You mean when I wear it or you?" And she giggles. God, I love that sound.

Ana ends up getting a shirt in both our sizes that say LONDON, ENGLAND. I insisted to her that I wouldn't wear mine that often (or at all) but she insisted on getting it. The thing was only thirteen pounds, it's not like I can't afford it. Near the register she gets excited about a pair of earrings that look like Big Ben. I don't say anything, I just hand the guy my credit card. I can buy Ana diamonds and emeralds, and she insists on this. But, seeing her so excited, it's worth it. I help her put them in and then take the opportunity to nibble on them and kiss her beneath her ear. I can hear her gasp. Yes! This slow, public seduction is actually pretty satisfying. But not nearly as satisfying as actually having her will be.

When we exit the shop I help her cross the street (very carefully) onto the circle in the middle. She peers at the statue of Eros and then at the other sights. There's a jumbotron above the Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum just like in New York City. I make a mental note that I want to take Anastasia there as well.

She snaps dozens of pictures while I watch. Then she points the lense at me and snaps dozens more of me standing in the middle. Part of me wants to tell her not to attract so much attention; she's making it pretty obvious she's a tourist. Another part of me can't help but laugh.

"Hey, it's going to look like Taylor took these. Give it here." She hands me her camera and before she can react I start taking them of her. At first she's embarrassed, blushing and looking down but still smiling. Then she makes me laugh by blowing a kiss to the camera; I know what my new desktop background is. After a moment I hand it back to her.

"You must think I'm cheesy," she says, "I know I'm such a tourist."

"It's your first time here, why not enjoy it? Besides, it's actually kind of fun coming with someone who's never been. Keeps things interesting. But let's get going, I think Taylor is going to have a coronary."

ANASTASIA'S POV

I look at Taylor and he's very stern, peering every which way, on guard. Nigel and William are around, but I can imagine this place probably wasn't his first choice. And I'm probably just making it worse by so obviously advertising my non-Britishness. I peer at my engagement ring. The rock is huge. Sometimes I get a little self-conscious about it in places like this. I remember at a bar I went to with Kate before the wedding a woman said, "I bet it cost the guy a lot more than his balls". I tried turning it around after that but it upset Christian.

I peer up at my sexy new husband. He's been griping about guys looking at me ever since we left, but he has no idea how much women ogle him. Every single waitress flutters her eyelashes no matter what their age. The woman at the Tower gift shop must have been at least sixty. Christian ignored her but she looked at me and said, "Your husband is just so handsome. He must have so many admirers." I smiled politely, but I wanted to say something like, "yeah but he only needs one wife." Kate would.

Christian puts his arm around me and holds me close while we walk down the street. It's full of people, but we have three security guards and no one seems to recognize Christian. Not like in Seattle where the news of our engagement practically had me trapped between Escala and SIP. Even though the buildings are very European looking, the shops are familiar. We pass an H & M, a Forever 21, and a Lush within just two blocks. Among all the shops are several different pubs with some interesting names. They're much more creative than the ones in America. I see a Rose & Crown, a Dancing Donkey, and one named the Three Kings; the sign has a picture of Henry VIII, Richard I, and Elvis, making me giggle.

Whenever I stop to take a picture or peer into a window, Christian seizes the opportunity to squeeze my behind, nibble my ear, or kiss my neck. He's been seducing me all night long and pretty soon I won't be able to concentrate on the sights. He takes several pictures of me in front of the West End theater posters for _Wicked_ and _Les Miserables_ and then tells Taylor we can head to Buckingham Palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: It seems like I'm starting every chapter with an apology on why it's so late. I'm trying my best here, guys, but I just started another Fifty Shades fanfic that I'm really, really excited about, and I'm also busy working on a novel that I've been trying to finish for years now! So just bear with me. However, I must say that the constant favorites and followers and the lack of any negative comments has been very helpful with motivating me. I'm going to try to speed things up a bit, and as usual, please tell me if there's anything you want to see! Thanks again, love J.M.

CHAPTER 7

TAYLOR'S POV

Thank goodness she's ready to go. I admit I think it's not only because she's getting tired. He's had his hands all over her all night; honestly, it's like they're horny teenagers. I'd never tell her or the boss, but Luke, Drew, Ryan, and I secretly call them the fuck bunnies. I admit I'd rather have them just go back to the hotel, but she's set on Big Ben and the palace at night. And the boss already told me that I'm going to need to follow that black cab she wanted. He has no idea how pussy whipped he is…or how much of a lifesaver it was to me and everyone else who works for him. Gail is thrilled he's so happy. And Andrea laughs all the time about how much more amendable he's been. Thank fuck for Ana...even when she's being pushy about security.

The only bad thing about her is she's so damn naïve about all the heads turning. Even when he was taking pictures at their wedding that little fucker Jose was practically drooling over her. And then there's Nigel…I'm watching him.

NIGEL'S POV

The hottie just told the boss we'll be heading out. I think he's trying to send me a message. Seriously, though, most American chicks are chubby or have dreadlocks or tattoos, but this one has the most amazing legs I've ever seen. If I was married to her I probably couldn't keep my hands off her, either. I admit I definitely eyed her up and even flirted a little. Most guys say that's unprofessional but regardless of their opinions, I'm still one of the best in London security. Frankly, I'm surprised he's offended by me openly acknowledging her attractiveness. Dude, your woman is hot, and I'm telling you, why get your knickers in a twist?

ANA'S POV

I don't know which view is better: the one outside the SUV or the one inside. Christian is giving me the most smoldering look imaginable. His expression alone is the cause of global warming. The different colored lights from outside are lighting his face up, dimming it, and shining every color imaginable, somehow making him look even sexier. If that was possible. I'm holding his hand while I continually glance at him and then out the window. We round a corner and there it is, wow! All lit up bright with the picturesque background of Kensington Gardens. Buckingham Palace.

Nigel drops us off with Taylor and William and goes to find a place to park. I'm sure they're not nearly as cautious in a place like this. Even in the evening there are armed guards everywhere. I grab Christian's hand and make a beeline for the gate. It's stunning. "Oh, look look look! The guys! The fluffy hat guys!" I flush. I must look so stupid. "Oh, I mean, the guards. What are they called? They look very respectable." I hope they heard me. But there's an entire courtyard of gravel between the gate and the guard standing right at the door.

"The most common are the Scot's Guards," Fifty explains. "They don't have anything on their hats. But there are actually a couple different ones and you can tell the difference depending on the buttons and the color of the feathers on their hats. I can't tell from here, but if you like, when we come during the day we can see the changing of the guard. It's pretty neat, but crowded." He scowls, and I know that he tried to buy a seat and couldn't.

"Oh, here, Taylor, take a picture of us, please?" I hand Taylor my camera. I can tell he's trying to hide a smile. Christian openly groans. I pout and kiss the corner of his mouth, chasing his frown away.

Taylor gets a couple shots of the two of us. Christian stands behind me with his arms around me; he can look straight over my head. Once he's finished, I take one last peek. Christian runs his hands down my arms, making me shiver. "You know I can't wait to move into our palace," he whispers in my ear. I sigh in agreement. We're hoping to move in by Christmas but Elliot thinks we might need to push until 2012. I hope not. I want to get a great big Christmas tree and decorate the entire house with lights and silver bells and suddenly I get a warm vision of cuddling with a beautiful copper haired little boy in front of the fire. We talked about children a little before the wedding but Christian's only real answer was, "maybe one or two down the road". I can tell he's not very enthusiastic about it but I'll give him time. After all, we still joke that he never would have guessed he'd ever get married.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

After Ana gets the photos she wants we tell Taylor to set course for Big Ben. It's probably going to be a little busier than the palace was; it's on a street, not in a park. Seeing Ana's eyes light up when she saw the palace, though; it was everything I wanted for her. Ana seems less enthralled with the sights now. She still gazes out the window, but she also snuggles against me and gives that damn sexy "come hither" look. This better not take too long. I'm afraid to kiss her here in the back of the car; I might get a little carried away.

Again, Ana gets excited. "Look, look Christian there it is! Just like in Peter Pan, oh my gosh!" She squeals, holding my hand so tight that my wedding band rubs into my skin painfully. I don't mind.

As per usual, we are dropped off by Nigel and this time both Taylor and William accompany us. Like Piccadilly Circus, it's busy here, but more businessmen and people heading home from work. Ana gazes at the clock tower passionately.

"It's so pretty. And cleaner than I thought."

"They clean it about every five years, I think. Did you want Taylor to take some pictures?" She nods enthusiastically and I go through the motions for her. I don't like having my picture taken, by anyone. Although there are advantages to having my arms around Ana. Between shots I bite her earlobe or get a chance to smell her amazing hair. I can hear her breathing accelerate. Oh, yeah, we'd better make this quick.

"We can always come back, right?" She asks. Her eyes are smoldering, and I know that my seduction has been a success.

"Of course. We can do whatever you like. It's up to you." I raise my eyebrows and bring on the patented Christian Grey I-need-you-right-now-and-you'll-come-like-a-fucking-train look. Ana may be different than any other woman I've met, but in this case she swoons just like all the others. The only difference is now I'm swooning, too. Who knew?

"I'd like to get the cab then, please." I signal to Taylor and he goes to work. Nigel stands on the pavement and whistles while William finds the SUV and they prepare to follow us.

The cab pulls up and Ana reaches for the door but I stop her. Doesn't she have any idea how to handle these things? I wait a moment so the driver gets out of his car. He's a black man with a heavy London accent. "Where we headed folks? Any luggage? I'm happy to help."

Subtly, so well that no one would think anything of it, Taylor leans against the cab, looking it over, and grins at the driver. "My pal here and his new missus had a little too much of that lovely beer you Brits drink warm. I got a car but I don't want them-how is it you guys put it? _Wanking_ over my shoulder all night. Can you get 'em down to Piccadilly?"

The driver laughs and raises his eyebrows. "Oh, Americans! Man you guys crack me up. No problem. Hop in, sir, I'll get you and the little woman anywhere you need."

Ana giggles. Taylor shakes the cabbies hand and, just to make sure there's no funny business, he adds. "Be right behind you." Jason is a real find. What would I do without him?

ANA'S POV

I loved how Taylor said we were typical drunken Americans. I guess it makes sense. If I didn't know him better, I wouldn't have seen the way he looked the car over. I guess I should be more careful. I never would have thought of something like that. Just hail them and go; that's the way it's always been.

Christian signals that we wait until Taylor, William, and Nigel are in the SUV and ready to go. I can tell he's nervous. But he keeps saying I could do whatever I want. And regardless of that, he's still not letting me take the subway. But I'm sure with the way he's been looking at me all night, he's got other things on his mind. And boy, so do I.

When Christian nods at me, I slide in and he follows. Immediately after the door closes and he tells the driver, "Brown's Hotel, Piccadilly," he grabs my waist and kisses my neck.

"So, where you Americans from?" Christian scowls at the back of the driver's head.

"Seattle," I tell him. I know he's not the most talkative person but he doesn't need to be rude.

"And how long yeh stayin in London?"

"A week," I mumble. Christian has gone back to kissing my neck and running his hand up my leg. He leans back for a moment, points to the driver, shakes his head, and leans in again. I just can't ignore the driver if he asks me something, though. It's not me.

"So, newlyweds? Honeymoon?"

"Y-yes," I say, too loudly. Christian isn't giving up. He's found his way into my panties and his fingers are getting closer…closer…Shit! The driver better not look into the rearview mirror.

"Aw, wonderful," he says. "And what better place for romance? You guys are very lucky."

I'm about to respond again but Fifty puts his finger on my lips and shakes his head. I pucker my lips and kiss and nibble his finger. Deliberately, he turns my hips towards him and gives me a full blown Fifty I-need-you-now kiss. Wow. I decide to start playing my part so I put my hands on his firm biceps and kiss him back. It's all I can do not to moan, but the driver is right there.

Slowly, Christian stops kissing me, but his expression is hard and smoldering. He raises an eyebrow, peers at the driver, then gives the sexiest, most mischievous expression. And before I know it, his fingers are touching me…down there!

I almost gasp but I clamp my hand over my mouth. Fifty, don't do this to me! I can tell he's amused, smug bastard. So I fight fire with fire. I lick my lip and then bite it, and grab his firm erection through his pants. He makes a comical gulp. Then, smirking again, he leans in to kiss nibble my ear. I close my eyes and try to focus on touching him, until he leans back. What on earth? He has my new Big Ben earring between his teeth. I must look shocked because he can't stop laughing.

We slowly pull up to the hotel. I'm trying to think of a way to torture Christian the way he loves to torture me. He's so experienced at everything when it comes to sex. I know I'm definitely not the virgin he first met, but it does still feel like he always has the advantage. And then it comes to me. When Kate and I were trying different flavors for my wedding cake she was telling me about a certain bedroom game I knew I wanted to ask Fifty about.


End file.
